A Little Late
by BigFan4242
Summary: Carlos sighed and looked out the window, it wasn't his fault why he was stuck in summer school.


**Title: A Little Late**

**Author: The one the only *kick awesome electric guitar solo plays* Bigfan4242!**

**Pairing(s): Carlos/James.**

**Warning(s) Slash. Smut/Lemon. Language. I guess, some might say it's rape.**

**Disclaimer: All fiction. Big Time Rush is NOT mine (Though I wish it was so mine). Not my original characters besides OCs.**

**Mood: Lazy.**

**Listening to: Baby It's Cold Outside-Glee Cast (Oh gosh Blaine/Kurt is freaking cute. I adore this duet)**

**Author's Note: Well, first it's my first Jarlos fic and my first smut in a long time. I've never really gotten into this pairing I hate to admit, but I think I'm starting to like them.**

**Second, this entire one shot is for one of the most awesome, nicest, and simply amazing people out there on the Big Time Rush Cannon, my friend Faith (Panda-Boo16). We've only know each other for awhile but I still love her to bits. She's a great writer and friend, and I hope she had the bestest birthday ever because she deserves it.**

**Enjoy! ****

* * *

**

Carlos looked at the watch on his left wrist, groaning loudly after realizing how much more time was going to be wasted stuck in summer school. The loud droning of his teacher wasn't even words to him, it was just noise. Useless, dull, and very stern noise that was soon enough going to be redirecting its words for him to pay attention and how in the future he's going to regret not listening to- whatever he's learning. Everyone knew that was bullshit, like anyone was going to need super advanced geometry physics in their mediocre job this lousy economy was sparsely giving out. He stuck his tongue out grabbing a piece of paper seeing everyone else did so. Then copied the problems on the board, seeing everyone did that too.

It wasn't even his fault why he was stuck there. It was all James' fault, that one morning when he was late and dashing to Mr. George's classroom. The upcoming test was the only thing weighing higher the option of being lazy over Summer Vacation with the guys than being stuck in that horrid place. But James ruined that, he had to just stop Carlos when he was two freaking feet away from the classroom. He practically heard Mr. George's voice sternly telling the class the set of rules for his test. It hadn't begin yet, he still had time.

Carlos sighed and moved his elbows on top of the table turning his head to look out the window, and began to remember what exactly happened that day.

_Two weeks ago..._

Seven minutes Carlos, the time you left the car was seven fifty eight and class starts at eight o'five. You still have seven minutes. The class may be at the other end of the parking lot but you could run there. Like security will care.

Carlos ran moving his legs faster and faster balling his hands into fists running, the gush of spring time wind passing through his skin. He breathed heavily extremely tired after going past the nearby bathrooms. But he couldn't stop, it was either he stop and walk and be late or he run and get to class, ignore the eyes of everyone around him and take the test he had been studying for for a very long time. The soles of shoes hit the concrete each step he took, making a little bump in a pattern that sounded like a song. A song fueling his energy to keep going faster and faster.

Within going past halfway Carlos' running slowed down to jogging to eventually walking, but he speed walked rather than just walked. He pulled down his sweater sleeve and wiped the sweat building up on top of his forehead and dripped down from his hair tips. Approximately he'd been running for five minutes, the time he was aiming to be finished in. Now he had only two minutes left to keep on going. He quickly began to hurry up and jog again, seeing the classroom only a few feet away. Probably like, three feet.

"Carlos!"

He stopped, a bit frightened by the sudden noise. He looked around and saw someone walking his way in a very stylish brown jacket and white V-Neck. James. He bit his tongue, James was one of his best friends but he really needed to go. Usually he'd be the one to run and try to skip out of class, but today he was going to be like Logan and actually try to run and get to school a bit early.

"What's up dude?" He smiled as Carlos sighed taking a few steps towards the classroom, James furrowed an eyebrow, "Dude? You want to take the Mr. George test?"

He sucked in a breath and shook his head, the time to run was slowly dwindling with every second. He could feel the big red F that was going to be on top of his paper within seconds if he didn't catch up. Carlos began to turn around and run, but James grabbed a hold of his backpack pulling him back to him. Carlos was stunned, sure they'd done this to each other before but for some reason it didn't seem like a prank what James was doing.

"James! Let go, I need to get to class." he yelled trying to pull himself out of his friend's grip, James was smirking at his struggle and tightened his grip pulling Carlos into the guys bathroom he recalled running past. He stood near the door as his friend stumbled and hit the back of the stone wall, a loud bang filling the emptiness of the bathroom. Carlos had been through worse, he wasn't hurt.

Carlos sighed and sat near the wall and stared at James with a puzzled look on his face, he slowly drew himself up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but James' eyes indicted for him to shut up unless he wanted to get in trouble.

So, he just stood there and waited for whatever ridiculous reason James had for him to drag him into the bathroom when they had to get to class. That test was probably over, he was doomed. He fumbled with his fingers and swayed back and forth from the wall, every second James took a step closer to him until his face was only mere inches from Carlos'. James blew a breath to his face, making Carlos shudder before quickly crashing their lips together.

He was stunned, was James actually _kissing _him? Carlos tried to let go of his grip, one for the urgency of air and two for the confusion and awkwardness of the situation. But James kept his hand right behind his head, pulling him even deeper and closer to their kiss. Carlos closed his eyes as he felt James' tongue slowly slip through his teeth and into his mouth, as they played a bit with them during their kiss. James' fingertips were felt around his body, touching him everywhere scooting his shirt up to his shoulders to expose his stomach.

James slowly broke them away and moved downwards, his lips pressing kisses on the top of Carlos' skin as he went downwards ending at his crotch. He moved his hands and rested on top of his jeans' button, his touch making Carlos shake and bite his tongue in anticipation and nervousness. What if someone saw them? He took a glance at the door as James undid the button, pulling Carlos' pants down to his ankles leaving him in only his underwear. The wind went between the bareness of his legs as Carlos shook again, giving James the chance to pull down his green boxers with the little dinosaurs on it. Classic Carlos.

"This won't be quick." he told him staring down at his cock licking his lips hungrily as he looked up to his friend, his eyes clouded with a bit of a nervous mood. He gave him a small smile trying to calm him down before opening his mouth to let the tip enter inside. Carlos, at first contact of it into James' mouth moaned and leaned on the wall for balance as he almost toppled over. He bit his tongue trying to stay quiet, letting out little whimpers every few seconds to calm himself down. James pulled Carlos' cock even more into his mouth, beginning to suck it as he stood bended in front of him.

"James... oh my god."

Carlos clenched his teeth and sighed grabbing the urinal next to him moaning to anyone in the room would sound like gibberish. He grabbed the back of James' head and pulled him even more into him, wanting him more and more desiring his touch. He never felt so much pleasure and simply, he couldn't describe it. It felt so freaking good, he never wanted it to end.

Finally, Carlos felt a rush of something going through him. He clenched his teeth ever more and balled his open hand into a fist as he felt something escape through the tip of his cock, he looked up and sighed when it was over. Feeling the best he had ever been in his life, he felt James still on his cock but he was slowly moving away. Carlos decided to look down and heard him swallow, he knew why. He smiled at James and pulled up his pants, buttoning them slowly pulling them up back up to his waist.

"I think you're late." James whispered and Carlos pulled down his shirt and sweater, he forgot all about the test after all that happened. But he somewhat didn't care about that lousy old test anymore, "Next period is in two minutes."

Carlos nodded his head and put a hand out to help James get up, he looked out the window before lifting his head up to kiss him one last time. His breath smelled funny, like a ten calorie substance funny. Carlos laughed and grabbed his stuff, "I'll see you around okay?"

James nodded his head as well and ran out the door, "Well I have to run, Mr. Kisstle had no idea where I was. He thinks I'm out getting copies." he told him, "Oh and Carlos, this is between us all right?"

Carlos shrugged and sucked in a breath, "All right."

_Two weeks later..._

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Oh thank god, the bell. Carlos grabbed his stuff quickly and pushed them into his backpack looking at the teacher for any last comments. No need to fail summer school either, and thank goodness James or some other person wasn't there to grab him from class and ask him for a kiss or blowjob. He waited patiently his butt already lifted up and ready to leave.

"Well, you all know your homework." the teacher began as Carlos gave her a nervous smile mumbling something. He directed his eyes to a small square on the left telling them to do the five assessment questions onpage twenty four, all declarative sentences in essay format. He made sure to remember that, "And Carlos, Carlos Garcia. Next time pay attention. We have a test coming up soon."

The entire class darted their eyes to him as he blushed, he grabbed his backpack and quickly ran out of the classroom.

"Carlos!"

He turned and saw a boy in just a V-neck with nice brunette hair and really beautiful brown eyes, he smiled and waved over to James greeting him joyfully. James smiled back and grabbed him by the shoulders that seemed like in just a friendly way but to them was in more of a loving way, "What's up?"

"Got yelled at. Usual."

"Oh, well we should hang out with the guys. It's been boring without you."

Carlos smiled, "Okay." he replied as James turned them both around going the opposite way of where Kendall's house was, "We're going the wrong way you know."

"I know." he answered, smirking. A scene of mischievous and planning in his eyes, "But I have to go to the bathroom first."

* * *

**Ha, that sucked didn't it? Hope you enjoyed though!**

**THE END.**


End file.
